Hosting with the Hosts
by LavenderLake1
Summary: In an alternate universe, great evil has reached Ouran Academy. The senshi who visit to investigate, come head to head with the school's rather unique club and the hilarious moments that come with them. From battling evil to competing in contests and enjoying delicious cakes, both the senshi and host club look forward to the days that come.
1. Begin Again Old Summer Time

**_Hi! This is my very first Fanfic (ha ha still don't really know how to use the site). Reviews, follows and likes are greatly appreciated. Thanks all._**

 ** _-Lavender_ **

"Minnnna!" Cried the petite odango style bunhead with tears in her eyes. "Usagi-chan!" Sobbed the equally teary eyed blond. The two grasped each other in a tight hug, their heads hanging low. "Really, I'm disappointed in the two of you." Ami sighed pushing her glasses back into place. "I don't think anyone is surprised that Usagi and Minako are stuck in summer school." The dark-haired priestess, Rei muttered, causing the two blondes to glare before returning to their crying. "Aww, it'll be okay girls." Makoto said patting Usagi on the back gently. "B-But, now I have to go to summer school!" Usagi whined before continuing to sob about her low grades and cursing her inability to achieve high marks.

"Usagi-chan! There is no time for crying, the senshi are needed." A voice called out from the low branches of a nearby tree. The urgent voice came from none other than Luna, Usagi's faithful four-legged cat. Usagi quickly dried her tears. "Alright everyone let's go!" She shouted as they all group ran quickly to the spot that the youma had appeared. The youma had sickly pale skin and long, dark purple hair. It screeched erratically as it attacked, the senshi dodged the feeble attack of sparkly yellow dust with ease. "Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter cried a green light enveloping her. The youma snarled in pain as it fell back. Letting out a war cry it charged forward unleashing it's ragged claws. A crowd of ten more smaller youma followed suit seemingly appearing out of thin air. "Mercury watch out!" Sailor Mars yelled as a youma ran up behind her. Sailor Mercury whipped around coming face to face with the youma, fear seeping from her eyes."Neptune Deep Submerge!" A calm voice uttered causing the youma to disappear in a cloud of teal. All the senshi noted the new voice and grinned. "Sailor Neptune! Uranus! Pluto! Saturn! I'm so glad you're all here." Usagi smiled as she rushed over to the clustered group, her red boots tapping against the ground as she ran. "Sailor Moon." The outer senshi cooed, acknowledging their leader and princess. Sailor Moon smiled, together the group easily finished off the remaining villains and thus returned to their civilian forms.

"Ahh, I'm hungry." Usagi whined. "Let's all go get some ice cream. It's been a while since we've all just hung out." Rei shook her head with a mocking laugh. "You just don't wanna face you're mom when she finds out you have to go to summer school do you?" The outer senshi glanced over an array of emotions on their faces. Usagi sheepishly cowered and walked over to Minako so she could sulk."Usagi, we have bigger problems than your failing grades at the moment." Luna said with a tsk as she appeared out of the bushes with her white furred partner in crime Artemis. "She's right, a new enemy has appeared and you girls need to be prepared to handle them." Artemis said sternly his tail swishing slightly in haste. "Just when we'd finished with Nehelania." Makoto sighed twirling a strand of brown hair in her fingers. "Chaos has always been an enemy." Setsuna said quietly, her eyes glazing over. "I have a feeling that this next enemy won't even be the worse." Haruka muttered bitterly stalking over to Michiru. Hotaru grasped Usagi's hand in gentle reassurance, her violet eyes calm and unwavering. "Everything will be fine!" Usagi yelled with enthusiasm though she really felt somewhat worried as always, but she had great faith in the power the senshi possessed.

Hotaru sat down happily as a bowl of lavender ice cream was placed in front of her by the ever so smiley Motoki. "Our newest flavor. On the house." He said giving Hotaru a quick pat on the head before walking off to deal with other customers. Hotaru whispered a thank you and scooped some of the oddly flavored ice cream into her mouth. She sighed in contentment enjoying the flavor. She finally understood why Usagi liked the café so continued to happily enjoy her snack with everyone. Usagi slurping her strawberry milkshake, Makoto nibbling her New York style cheesecake, Minako scooping up bright orange sherbert, Ami holding her cup of soothing green tea, Rei biting into her decadent slice of chocolate cake, Haruka swirling a cup of black coffee in her hand, Michiru sipping a cup of earl grey tea and Setsuna munching away on a garden salad.

"So Usagi, I heard that Mamoru plans on doing his studies in America..." Michiru stated setting her cup of tea down on the table gently. "Ah, yes he left already actually." Usagi muttered. "What do you mean he left already!? He has responsibilities here! Not to mention there's a new enemy!" Haruka yelled a fiery look in her eyes. "Well, we all thought that Nehelania was the last enemy.. and when Mamoru got the scholarship, I didn't have the heart to stop him. It's always been his dream to become a doctor after all." Haruka let out a growl, unhappy with the situation. "Speaking of which this brings up another problem." Ami said glancing up at the group. "Yes... the future is changing. There wasn't supposed to be any more enemies according to the Crystal Tokyo timeline." Setsuna confessed, her voice low. Hotaru's violet eyes displayed a momentary lapse of pain, Crystal Tokyo was the future they'd all come to believe in.

Usagi gazed out the window at the busy city street, her heat beating rapidly in her chest. All she could think about was how Crystal Tokyo and Chibiusa could be ripped away from her. "I believe that everything will work out in the end." Usagi stated bringing her attention back to the group. Haruka gave a knowing look to Michiru before turning to face Usagi. "Optimistic as ever aren't you Neko-chan?" She said with a faint smile. "Anyway we better get going. We'll catch up again later." Haruka said placing a wad of bills on the table. "Till next time." Michiru said grasping Haruka's arm before they walked out the door. Setsuna gave a curt nod before she gently prodded Hotaru to indicate that it was time for them to go. Hotaru gave Usagi a quick hug before she and Setsuna walked out the door waving their goodbyes.

"Come on Usagi-chan, we should get going too." Makoto uttered standing up from the table her brown skirt swishing slightly. "Aww but I don't wanna go home yet." Usagi said playfully as she stood up. "Usagi-chan..." Rei said her temper flaring. "Alright, alright." Usagi whimpered brushing off her white and blue uniform. She walked slowly across the teal tiled floor gazing around the café slowly. The white walls were sparsely decorated with advertisements of what the café served and vivid posters of celebrities. The windows were lined with faded yellow curtains and pretty potted flowers. The tables and booths were spread out across the large space in an artful formation, each set with the necessary utensils. Usagi opened the pale blue door and entered the busy city street her nose scrunching up at the putrid smells. "I'll see you all tomorrow!" She called out with a smile before bolting down the streets. It was time she finally went home.

"I'M HOME!" Usagi called out as she swung the pearly white door to her house wide open. "Welcome back Usagi!" Ikuko replied from the kitchen sink. Quickly drying off her hands on her pink apron, she went to greet her daughter. "So Usagi, how was school?" She asked grabbing her daughter's bag. "Well, ah, um you see mom..." Usagi stuttered handing her mother a slip of paper. Ikuko stared at her daughter in befuddlement for a moment before comprehending what the paper said. "USAGI!" She yelled out in frustration. "Oops." Usagi thought to herself with a halfhearted mental chuckle."Kenji! Our daughter has to go to summer school!" Ikuko announced in a rather angry tone, her purple hair becoming rather messy as she paced around the house. "What?!" Kenji said swinging around in his seat, which in turn caused the chair to fall over. "Summer school?!" He asked rubbing his sore arm which had hit the cold hardwood floor. "He he, Usagi's stuck in summer school." Shingo sang as he began to prance around in circles teasing the annoyed blonde. "SHINGO!" Usagi burst out, beginning to chase her rather annoying younger brother.

"That annoying little brat." Usagi hissed as she stumbled into her bedroom exhausted from all the yelling and teasing. "Ah, there you are Usagi-chan." Luna mumbled from under the purple sheet of Usagi's bed. The small black cat snuffled a yawn, and crawled out from under the covers. "Sorry, did I wake you up?" Usagi asked with a grimace. Luna shook her head and stretched out. "It's alright. I was just taking a little cat nap." Usagi changed into her pajamas, scooped up her fury pal in her arms and crawled into bed. "Goodnight Luna." Usagi yawned her loose hair flowing out in waves. "Goodnight, Usagi-chan." Luna smiled as she curled up into her princesses arms and into a deep blissful sleep.


	2. What is this Sweating Thing?

"Ohhhh Haruhi!" Sang the rather enthusiastic blonde host, Tamaki. "What now?" Groaned the tired, brown eyed first year student Haruhi, as she dragged herself over to the annoying princely type host. "What is it?" She asked with a sigh. "Well, you see..." Tamaki began, with rather odd hand movements. "You see we need you to run an errand." Kyoya interrupted pushing his glasses up further on his nose, his eyes glazing over with a slight sheen.

Haruhi grimaced, the sheen was never a good sign. "What is it?" She mumbled pretending to be disinterested, fiddling with the hem of her blue uniform.

"Haru-chan!" Whined a rather high pitched voice causing the girl to look up. "Ah, Hunny and Mori. How nice of you two to finally join us." Kyoya stated calmly. "Ha, ha yeah we got a little held up at the cafeteria." Hunny giggled oblivious to Kyoya's frown. Kyoya arched an eyebrow at the taller figure. Mori simply shrugged and said, "Cake."

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "We're still waiting for the devils anyway." He sighed. "Hey! What do you mean!" Shouted a redhead from behind Tamaki. The poor blonde let out a terrified shriek. "Yeah! We're right here!" Shouted another redhead also miraculously appearing behind the main host and yet again the cowardly prince letting out a yell.

"Late as always I see." The frigid host hissed. Tamaki payed no attention to Kyoya's irritation. "How splendid! Everyone's finally here! I can finally announce the newest event! This summer we are letting commoners come for a visit! And as a welcome the host club will be organizing a fabulous Ball!" Tamaki exclaimed his eyes lighting up.

"Aww another Ball?" Kaoru sighed scratching his head. "They're so boring. Why can't we do something fun for once?" Hikaru complained. "Yeah like a bungee jumping event!" Kaoru shouted."Or a freefalling event!" Hikaru replied "Or an escape the wild alligators event. The twins eyes gleamed. "Wild alligators with lazer eyes!" The twins highfived and pulled out their phones.

"No! No, non beautiful events." Tamaki said sternly. "Anyway we need you're help Haruhi." Haruhi sighed and ruffled her brown hair in hesitation. "What do you need my help for?" Kyoya let out a laugh, pulling out his notepad. "Why, isn't it obvious? It's because you're the only commoner here. We need you to base everything else off of." Haruhi facepalmed, "Oh, brother."

"Anywho, chop chop! We have a Ball to organize! Hikaru and Kaoru, you're in charge of decorations. Mori you're in charge of security. Hunny you're in charge of food. Kyoya you already know what to do and Haruhi I expect you to educate everyone in the ways of you common folk."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, exiting the club room to follow Kyoya to get a list of what needed to be done. She brushed her hand against her brow. "Is it just me or is it getting rather warm in here?" Haruhi asked quietly. "Why, whatever do you mean? It's perfectly fine." Kyoya replied without looking up at her, his eyes were still glued to his notes.

"There should be approximately 100 extra students at this event and only a handful will be foreigners. There are currently a few options as to where we could hold the event. The greenhouse, the central gathering hall, the Pavilion and of course room 102. Music will be provided by the Ouran music department, simply contact Amaya Akiyama to make the arrangements. The official date for the event will be in less than three weeks. Good luck." Kyoya said without even pausing to take a breath, handing her a sheet of paper. Haruhi as always was astounded by the cool dark haired host but that didn't change the fact that she was angry that all the work had gone to her, and knowing Kyoya and Tamaki there would be no debate.

Haruhi walked hurriedly down the near perfect halls of Ouran Academy, passing the hoards of students clad in blue and yellow. Haruhi shook her head with a sigh, she was certainly no fashion expert and usually not one to judge but she couldn't stand the bright yellow dresses the girls were forced to wear. Yellow in general was too bright for her, she preferred more subtle colors, not that she had much of a choice on her outfits.

Haruhi tugged at her short brown locks reminiscing over her once long hair. She wasn't opposed at all about how people saw her, whether she was a boy or girl but now since she had financial stability she figured it would've been nice to make some choices based on preference and not price.

Shaking her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts she swung open the door to the school cafeteria, if that was what you could call it. It was more of an extremely high classed restaurant than anything else. "Haru-chan!" Squealed the petite blonde haired host who had been shoveling cake down his throat. "You wanna try the new Strawberry Supreme cake that Albert made? It's soooo yummy!" Hunny said showing her a glistening slice of fresh pristine cake. The cake had a pale pink base with chunks of strawberries, it was topped with a pale red cream, drizzled chocolate and small purple flowers.

"I'll have to pass." She muttered though her mouth drooled a little at the sight. "Where's Mori?" She questioned glancing around the room. "Oh, he's helping the servers bring over more cake." He smiled. "Ah yes of course... well, I'll come back later to check on food ideas." She stuttered, hurriedly turning heels to the door. She didn't want to stay for the after sugar withdrawal symptoms. Haruhi waved goodbye to Mori who had just exited the kitchen cake in hand and a Hunny. She had a great respect for the quiet Mori, he was the only one who could properly deal with the man-child and his sugar addiction.

Haruhi decided that she should probably just leave the other hosts to plan for a bit and simply returned to the host club. Haruhi swung open the golden doors only to find a wailing Tamaki. Kyoya stood behind the man simply sighing tousling his jet black hair. "W-what is th-this disgusting...thing!" Tamaki cried out holding out his arms. "What is the problem Tamaki?" Haruhi questioned approaching the man cautiously. "What is the problem? What is the problem?! Look! Look at me! I-I'm dripping. Look at these revolting droplets of foul whatever it is!" Tamaki exclaimed hugging himself tightly. Haruhi was more than concerned. "Tamaki calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! Look at me! I'm hideous!" He wailed. Haruhi stood still for a moment in shoke. "Tamaki... you're just sweating." She said firmly, receiving a nod from Kyoya. "Yes, it seems as though the air conditioning for this room has broken down." He stated calmly. " Though I don't see what the fuss is about." Kyoya continued, though Tamaki just sat there with a blank look on his face. "It is awfully warm up here. I'm surprised that you aren't sweating even a little Kyoya." Haruhi stated her eyes observing the calm, stoic host. "I don't sweat." He replied pulling out his cell phone. "Never?" Haruhi asked her face scrunched up in confusion. "It is beneath me." He answered simply as he began responding to emails on his phone. Haruhi rolled her eyes at the ever busy Kyoya and sat down next to the blonde. "H-Haruhi, w-what is this sweating thing you speak of?" Tamaki whimpered innocently. Haruhi's eyes widened, how she wished he had asked someone else. Needless to say the event planning went by rather slowly for Haruhi unfortunately.


	3. Summer Blues and Yellows

Usagi's eyes fluttered open to the high pitched sound of her communicator. Throwing her covers off and grabbing her broach, she transformed. "Moon Eternal Make Up!" After a mere moment the teen was magically clad in her somewhat unfamiliar new site. Her sleepy composure immediately straightened her senses growing keener. Throwing the side window of her bedroom open she jumped into the canopy of trees, disappearing into the night.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" A flare of bright purple shot out from Pluto's staff hitting the enemy straight in the stomach. The outer senshi had been the first to arrive, a rare surprise. However the attacks seemed to grow further and further away as time passed and the outer senshi being older and seemingly richer had advantages, such as a helicopter. Sailor moon's stomach was in knots, she was late to the fight. Racing to the scene she shouted out to the others, letting them know she had arrived. "Mars Flame sniper!" A burst of red flames appeared, the inner senshi had also arrived. Usagi smiled rushing over to her friends. "Any info on the new enemy Mercury?" She asked hurriedly. "Actually, yes. We do. But now is not the time. Hurry Sailor Moon!" Usagi pulled out her Eternal Tiare on command. Gathering her power she yelled. "Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!" With that the enemy crumbled to dust, the sweet scent of honeysuckle and roses lingering.

"So as you were saying Mercury?" Usagi muttered her weapon magically disappearing. "Ah yes, well Pluto, Luna, Artemis and I have discovered the source of these attacks." Ami said swiftly. "Yes, the source seems to come from a place called Ouran Academy." Setsuna continued tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. Usagi paused for a brief moment. "Venus, isn't that where..." Minako nodded. "Yup, it sure is. How could you forget those hideous yellow dresses." She muttered. "What are you two talking about Neko-chan?" Haruka questioned her eyes gleaming. "Well, Ouran Academy happens to be the school we'll be attending for the summer." Usagi stuttered a look of confusion on her face. "You don't think... no. They couldn't. Usagi whispered to herself, softly enough so the others couldn't hear. "Well at least you have an excuse to be there. It'll make it easier for us to arrange everything." Michiru commented detransforming into a chic, teal dress. "What do you mean?" Rei questioned with a frown. "We will all be going to Ouran Academy to investigate." Hotaru stated detransforming into her soft black sweater, pleated black skirt and black tights. "How soon are we going?" Makoto asked her lips pursed. "Be ready in one week." Michiru chuckled, dissappearing into the night, Haruka following close behind . The rest of the senshi bid their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Back at her house Usagi couldn't help but go to sleep with a bitter taste on her tongue.

"Usagi-chan! Hurry up! Or else you'll be late." Hollered the purple haired Ikuko, spatula in hand. "I'm up! I'm up!" Usagi screamed throwing the covers off and hoping out of bed. She threw on a brand new outfit consisting of a white blouse, black flats and a flower print skirt. Pulling her hair back into her signature odangos with silver ribbons, she grabbed her suitcase and went downstairs. "Have a good time sweetie." Ikuko hummed handing her a bundle of food. "Thanks Mama. See you soon!" Usagi grinned giving her mother a tight hug before rushing off to meet the other girls.

"Usagi-chan, how nice of you to finally join us." Rei said rolling her eyes. "Hey! I'm not even late this time." Usagi pouted looking atound to see all the senshi had arrived before her. "Wow! Is this our ride?" Usagi exclaimed staring at the white limo that sat on the curb. "Heh heh, nice isn't it Neko-chan?" Haruka smiled petting the hood of the limo. "Haruka! Stop eyeing the car and come help." Michiru hissed a large suitcase in hand. "Hmm, somebody's jealous.." Haruka chuckled. Michiru gave a stern glare to the blonde. With a sigh Haruka muttered an apology and went over to help her partner. Usagi giggled watching the pair with fondness. "Ahhh, Usagi! I am so excited! I heard that there are very cute and rich boys at Ouran!" Minako swooned. "I'm sure none of them will compare to... him." Makoto sighed a dreamy yet sad look in her eyes. "Makoto! Come on! It's our chance to find prince charming. Right Rei?" Minako exclaimed her eyes sparkling as she fantasized. "Hm, whatever." Rei said calmly, playing with a strand of her raven black hair. "Bipolar priestess..." Minako hissed. Usagi gave her friend a small smile thinking of Mamoru and their future daughter, her heart growing a little heavier. "Alright everyone!" Setsuna called out. "It's time to get going." She continued, entering the limo. A small hand tugged on Usagi's arm. She looked down to see a smiling Hotaru. Usagi smiled back at the younger girl thinking of Chibiusa. Together they went forward into the limo and towards their next adventure.

"Wow. When they said this place was more than just nice, they weren't kidding." Minako said in awe. "Well Ouran Academy is the most financially funded school in all of Japan." Ami commented studying the architecture of the grand buildings. "Alright, everyone has their schedules for what they will be doing right? Usagi is taking math. Minako is taking English. Michiru is taking music. Rei is taking history. Haruka is taking gym. Makoto will be taking foods. Hotaru will be taking photography. Ami will be taking tech. And I will be working as a researcher for the science department." Setsuna listed out handing each of them a map. "The official welcome ceremony is in an hour."

"Let's check out the school!" Usagi squealed. "Haruka, Setsuna and I have to take care of somethings in the office. We'll catch up with you later." Michiru assured the group. As the older senshi walked away. "I'd like to go and look for my classroom." Makoto commented. "Oh yeah, my class is right next to yours. I'll come with you." Minako muttered tugging her red bow slightly before the two walked off. "I'd like to take a look at the local shrine." Rei stated playing with the silver chain on her neck. "Ohh the one on campus? I'll join you if you don't mind. The building designs are supposed to be beautiful." Ami said shyly. "Have fun you two!" Usagi smiled as they walked off. "I guess it's just us now. Where do you want to go Hotaru?" Usagi asked the girl in a hushed tone. "Why don't we just walk around?" The teen suggested. "Alrighty." Usagi grinned as they started their tour around the school.


	4. Twin Devils and a Bun Head Bunny

_**Hey everyone! Just wanted to say that if there are any characters, events, pairings, etc. That you would like to see in the story please let me know! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! And sorry if it's kinda confusing. ;D**_

 _ **\- Lavender**_

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Where do you think you're going." Haruhi yelled. "Oh no. We've been caught!" Kaoru snickered. "Run Kaoru. Run!" Hikaru shouted rushing out the club room door. "Come back here! You're not done with decorations yet!" She hissed, but the twins were already long gone. "Wait, where's my wallet... ugh the ball is today too!" Haruhi said with frustration as she bolted out the door to find the twin devils.

Haruhi ran down the large spiral staircase chasing the echoing laughter of the twins. "Ugh look at how tacky this wallet is." Kaoru muttered, the pair still running through the halls. "We have got to get that peasant a new one." Hikaru said with a face of disgust. "Hikaru! Kaoru!" Haruhi called out. "Uh oh." Kaoru laughed turning sharply towards a different corridor.

Seeing only a blur of yellow, Kaoru smacked into a feminine figure. "AHHH!" The blonde squealed pinned to the floor. "I-I'm so sorry." Kaoru stuttered. "Usa are you okay!" Yelled the smaller black haired girl that had been standing next to her. Kaoru quickly got up off of the blonde. "Again so sorry." He said offering his hand to help her. The small girl quickly cut in and pulled the blonde up. "Kaoru!" A voice called. "Whoops gotta run!" Kaoru smirked taking off down the hall once again.

Haruhi spotted Kaoru from the corner of her eye. "Aha! There you are!" She said as she came barreling down the hall way chasing the red head. "Usa! Watch out!" The small girl dressed in black shouted pulling the other girl to the side hurriedly. "That was a close one." The blonde muttered. "Sorry!" Haruhi called as she ran off.

"Heh heh. Haruhi is so slow." Hikaru chuckled strolling slowly past the two girls. "Ohhhh Haruhi!" He sang, taking a look at his watch. "HIKARU!" A stern voice yelled a series of door slams suddenly audible. "Uh oh." Hikaru laughed. "Over here H-A-R-U-H-I." He mocked. "Aha!" Haruhi muttered lunging towards the twin, Hikaru twisted out of the way sidestepping, spotting his twin appearing from the other end of the corridor. Haruhi in result landed with a thud on a slim figure.

"Ha ha, just look at you Haruhi." Hikaru and Kaoru roared. "Ouch." A voice squeaked. "Usa! Oh no! Are you okay?" Hikaru and Kaoru snickered dancing around. Haruhi and the other girl quickly stood up.

Haruhi chased after the twins in a tight circle. Haruhi crossing her fingers, tackled. This time thankfully for the blonde her friend had pushed her out of the way, avoiding the hard polished floors. The two red heads and brunette landed in a disfigured heap. "Um, are you alright?" The bun head muttered. "Just peachy." Haruhi sighed.

"Give me back my wallet you two. " Haruhi hissed. "And you two are coming back to finish your job." Looking towards the two girls who stood in surprise. "Again, I am so sorry for everything. You two are summer transfer students right? Don't worry it isn't always like this. I'm Haruhi." She chuckled. "See you at the welcoming." She sang. "Bye!" The two red heads exclaimed with a suddenly elegant bow. Dragging the twins by the arms, the trio headed back to the the club room.

"We need fifty more cupcakes, four more rolls of lace, ten more candles a roll of tape, cleaning supplies, paper towels and a mirror." Haruhi hollered to a group of servers. There was only fifteen minutes till the ball and something had gone terribly wrong. The twins and Tamaki were covered in yellow lemon icing, entangled on the ground muttering curses at each other, Tamaki whimpering slightly. In the corner Hunny was sobbing over his delicious cupcakes and being consoled by Mori. On the other hand Kyoya was simply jotting down all the costs for repairs, calculator in hand.

"Here's everything." A tall dark haired man by the name of Akio announced, a group of people standing behind him carrying the items. "Good. Sora, please please replace the cupcakes and give a few to Hunny. Chiyo, Emi, Kaito, Junko and Hayate please deal with those three on the ground and clean everything up. Keiko please set out the candles and tape down the tablecloths." Haruhi sighed.

Kyoya stalked over from his end of the room to the annoyed brown eyed host. "Nicely done Haruhi... however." Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. you expect a payment. I know." Kyoya let out an unexpected chuckle. "I see someone's finally catching up."  
Haruhigave him a look of surprise before letting out a grin. "Well it's not exactly easy being a host." She retorted, holding in a laugh. "Kyoya, do you think you could buy us a little time and stall the ball?" Haruhi asked looking pensively at the group. "Who do you think I am? I'll buy you an extra ten minutes." Kyoya smirked leaving for the Pavilion. "Thanks."

Haruhi grinned pulling out a small blue cellphone from her pocket, courtesy of none other than the host club. Haruhi dialed a few numbers on the phone, waiting only a few moments for a reply. "Hi, yes we've got a code blue, stage four times five. Thank you. See you soon." Haruhi sighed staring at the mess in front of her. Everyone had calmed down but Tamaki, Hunny, Mori, Kaoru and Hikaru were all covered head to toe in cake.

A firm knock sounded on the door. Haruhi pulled the golden knob of the club room doors in slight surprise. "I didn't expect you guys to be here so soon. Thanks for coming."

"Don't sweat it Hun." A dark purple haired women said with a tinkling of laughter. "The Ayakashi sisters are here to save the day." Haruhi took a good look at the group of fashionably dressed women. The one who had spoken was named Koan. She wore a long indigo skirt with delicate flowers etched along the hem, a pretty lavender tank top, wedged sandals and a red and blue flannel wrapped around her waist. On Koan's left stood Berthier who was fiddling with a pale pink luggage. Clad in a simple icy blue summer dress, a pair of white vans and a long silver chain necklace. Her soft white hair in a loose waterfall braid. To Koan's right were Petz and Calaveras. Petz wore a comfy army green t-shirt, a pair of tights and a pair of black flats. Calaveras sported a yellow crop top that showed off her belly button peircing, dark blue skinny jeans and heeled combat boots.

Petz took a long look around the room, rolling her eyes at the boys in their mess. "Looks like we have our work cut out for us." She sighed. "Well it is a code blue." Calaveras replied absentmindedly, admiring her polished nails. "Besides, this is nothing. We've definitely faced worst." Koan chuckled giving her sisters a knowing smile. Berthier grinned mischievously cracking open the lock on the suitcase she'd been lugging around. "Well, it looks like it's time to work out magic." She smirked brandishing a pair of very shiny and sharp scissors. "Oh no." Tamaki whimpered from the corner of the room clutching his head. "Not even the twin devils can handle them!" Hubby exclaimed innocently. Mori shook his head in agreement. "Aww come on now. It's not that bad." Calaveras laughed walking over and picking up a strand of Tamaki's hair. "Is it?" She whispered, making Tamaki shriek. "Leave it to us Haruhi. We've got this under control." Petz reassured the girl. "Yup. We've got the magic touch." Berthier giggled. Haruhi grinned, glancing over at the boys once. "Well, I'll leave them to you then. Have fun boys! Good luck!" She chuckled as a series of groans erupted. Haruhi smiled to herself after finally exiting the club room "Oh how I love Karma."


	5. Suit Up Ladies

"Hurry Usa! We don't want to be late!" Hotaru cried as she ran down the halls, pulling the blonde by the hand along. "Over here!" A voice called out from around the corner. "Just on time." Michiru giggled patting Hotaru's head, a look of fondness in her eyes. The group of girls rolled their eyes at their princess. "We were just about to get changed." Ami said simply tucking a strand of blue hair behind her ear. "

"This way everyone." Setsuna called out guiding the group towards a large spacious change room. The room was the very definition of elegance, though it was only a change room. The floor was a light sandy color, the walls decorated with silver patterned wallpaper. On each side of the room were large frosted windows covered by silk curtains. Half the room was taken up by booths lining the walls for each girl to change. In the middle was a rack filled with clothing and accessories.

"OH MY GOSH!" Minako squealed. "FREE CLOTHES!" She yelled running excitedly to check out the clothing assembled. "Where has this place been all my life. This is heaven on Earth. Pretty rich boys everywhere, delicious food and free clothes. Just wait till I snag one of these hotties and become a princess!" Minako exclaimed as she visualized her future filled with love. "Um.. Minako." Makoto interrupted. "Not to burst your bubble or anything... but you already are a princess." Minako stopped in her tracks. "Oh yeah... ha ha. I forgot." She laughed half-heartedly, her face flushing red. Rei rolled her eyes. "Enough of your delusions. Let's get to work." She said swiftly, grabbing a dress from the rack. "Excuse me! Delusions! What do you think you're saying!" Minako yelled her cheeks growing scarlet.

Usagi giggled, smiling fondly at the bickering girls. "Usa-chan." Hotaru said sheepishly pulling at Usagi's arm. "Hm? Yes Hotaru?" She said answering to the rather cute nickname Hotaru had recently given her, a result from spending a few weeks with the blonde while the outer senshi went on vacation, or in other words another mission. "I-I think you'd look pretty in this dress." The younger girl muttered, handing her a bag. "Thanks Hotaru. I'll try it on now." She smiled, ruffling Hotaru's soft, dark hair.

"Michiru, I think you'd look nice in this dress." Haruka muttered holding out a dress. "Hmm, I suppose I could try it on." Michiru said with a mischievous smile. "Care to help me zip it up?" She said taking the dress from the blondes hands. Haruka raised an eyebrow with a smile ready to reply, however a voice interrupted. "Haruka, you plan on wearing a suit right?" Makoto asked from the middle of the room looking apprehensivly at the clothes. Haruka felt a spark of slight annoyance, knowing that the heated moment had ended. "Yes... why?" She said her teeth clenched. "Well, it's just that..." Ami whispered nervously. "It's just that there are no suits here." Rei muttered rolling her eyes at her friend's hesitation.

Silence echoed throughout the change room. "Haruka." Michiru whispered her lips pursed. "Come help me and then we'll go ask them for the suits okay?" Haruka's breath calmed as Michiru grasped her hand. "Okay..." She murmured as the two went into a booth, Michiru grasping a dress tightly.

"Phew, major disaster evaded. Thank god for Michiru." Minako whispered quietly to the othersenshi. "Minako , you shouldn't say things like that." Ami hissed. "Michiru and Haruka are a great pair though." Makoto said rather pensively. "Even if they have the tendency to be a bit overboard ninety-nine percent of the time." Rei smirked reminiscing to when they had first met the pair. "They were just trying to accomplish they're mission." Hotaru sputtered, a flash of pain gracing her face. "Yes...we all were." Setsuna croaked hesitantly.

"And you have all done a great job." Usagi smiled gently patting Hotaru's head. "But, Haruka and Michiru are so cute together though. You know what I mean?" Minako exclaimed. Usagi laughed, looking over to the senshi of love. "Yes, they are quite admirable." She said softly. "My, my Usagi-chan. Someone is finally beginning to sound more princess like." Rei teased a spark of mischief in her eyes. "Hmm, I suppose so. Maybe it's cause of this place, it's like a castle." Usagi winked suddenly looking weary. The senshi looked uneasily at their princess wondering if they'd been mistaken. "Anyhow let's get ready for this party!" She yelled with enthusiasm. Everyone shook away their doubt, hearing her enthusiastic voice. "Yeah!"

"Girls, you look lovely." Ami turned her head away from the body length mirror she'd been gazing at, a dark blue knee length dress, blue jeweled heels and white scarf reflected in the glass. "Luna! Artemis!" She exclaimed. "It's about time you got here. You lazy cat." Minako huffed, glaring at the white feline. Artemis just rolled his eyes in response.

"Make sure to keep a look out girls. The enemy is located somewhere nearby. Artemis and I will be back later." Luna state swiftly before scrambling out the window. "Good luck girls!" The white cat hollered as he ran after the dark furred feline.

"Awww they're so cute." Minako gushed clutching the hem of her short, pale orange, cocktail dress. Her hair pulled back into a high ponytail her red bow still pinned tightly. Slipping on a pair of nude pumps, Minako sighed happily.

"Nice shoes." Rei smirked. "But these babies are way better." She said showing off her beautiful black stilettos. Minako rolled her eyes. Rei adorned a tight black dress with a high collar and a side slit that started at her knee. Red and orange flames were stiched intricately, curling around the tight dress. The group stood silent. Rei and Minako in a stare off.

The quiet click of a doorknob disruotee the errie silence. Makota exited her stall, her face slightly flushed. "Makoto-chan! You look lovely!" Ami gushed. "Aww thanks Ami. You all look nice too" Makoto stuttered flushing a deeper scarlet. Makoto stepped lightly around the floor in her simple black flats. Her brown hair in tiny ringlets, gathered in a high ponytail. Her rose earings still in place. Dressed in a soft green dress with yellow beading, Makoto certainly felt rather pretty. As the girls gushed about their new clothes a familiar face joined them.

"Is everyone ready?" Setsuna questioned her waves of dark green hair loose and slightly wavy. Setsuna stood pristine in a white blouse and black skirt, simple and formal but absolutely flattering. "Yup." A rather calm Haruka and Michiru looked like a fairy tale couple. Haruka in a stunning white tuxedo and Michiru in an exquisite aqua dress.

"We're just missing Usagi and Hotaru." Makoto stated looking around the room. "We'll be out soon!" Hotaru squealed from one of the stalls. "I'm just helping Usagi with her dress. We'll meet up with you later."  
Setsuna sighed. "Alright. I'm sure you have the invitation card but if you get lost don't hesitate to ask someone alright?" Usagi smiled. "We'll be fine Setsuna. Don't worry! Go have some fun!" Haruka grinned. "You all heard Neko-chan right? Let's go have some fun." With that the girls were rushed out the door.


End file.
